My Little Peppermint
by Thedudewithcoolstories
Summary: Never have you thought about being a father but all that changed today.
1. Not so Normal day

Well, I wanted to try something different and I think I could be decent at it and then this happened.

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. All of the colts and fillies were at school, other ponies were out and about either grocery shopping, or chatting with their fellow friends, and here I am at home.

I have been in Equestria for quite some time, at least 2 years and everypony seems to accept me here. It was the total opposite when I came here though, ponies were scared, ignoring me when I asked around for help as they didn't know this strange creature that they have never seen before. Then,I met my new friends. The "Mane Six" I called them.

They have really changed everything for me here,they helped with making my house the way it is today, they helped me when I needed it and I tried repaying them back but to me I can never make up changing somepony's life.

After many minutes by myself thinking I decided to walk around the town since I have nothing to do. I started breakfast and did the usual, brushed my teeth, put some comfortable clothes yet decent enough to go outside and putted on some shoes. Thanks to Rarity she gave me more than enough clothes for some weeks, I payed her back even after her denying the pay but later on gave up and accepted it.

While eating breakfast I took today's newspaper and looked at the weather today. The weather article stating that today there will be a storm coming up around 4 pm.

'Well I guess this walk has to be quick' I thought to myself. I wasn't really worried about the storm coming up as I'm prepared for it.

I finished eating and grabbed my coat just in case I might get caught up in the storm and since summer is ending, it is getting a bit chilly.

During the walk, I met up with my personal trainer and friend,Rainbow Dash. She was doing her tricks as usual.

"Hey Dash, aren't you supposed to be with the weather ponies right now?" I screamed at her as she was far up in the sky. Rainbow then flew down to where I was.

"Oh yeah the storm thats coming up, don't worry about it I'm going there in a bit. Hey, shouldn't you start going home now considering you know.." she pointed up to the sky.

"Yea but I'm already set so I'm just going for a walk".

"Oh well ok,see you soon buddy and don't get caught up in the storm, I heard its gonna be pretty strong" She said as we hoof bumped(fist-hoof idk).

"Don't worry about me I'll make sure I'm home before the clouds start coming in".

With that Rainbow flew off to the weather factory,getting ready to set up the storm. I went on my way walking near the school house as the school bell rang as most of the fillies and colts ran off to their homes,most of them.

I saw the familiar pink and silver color that came with the two school bullies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.(ok I know they changed in season 5 but just go with it)

They were doing what they do best besides what their cutie mark says to a poor little filly. I quietly walked up to Diamond Tiara and grabbed her precious little headwear.

"Give that back you ape"! She screamed

"Ok,how many times do I have to tell you to stop. It seems I have to everytime I come here"

All Diamond Tiara did was for her to scowl at me while her grey sidekick just looked down at the ground.

"Well what do you want you freak?" She asked, almost already desperate to get her tiara back.

"What I want is for you to stop bullying ponies and to leave them alone and that's all I ask of you and if you don't I guess you'll just have to find your tiara back the hard way" I got ready to throw it at the nearby lake.

"Ok ok please don't do anything to my tiara mister. Please"?

"Thats more like it,ok you two can run along now".

The two finally ran away to their homes, probably to lie about what happened but you didn't care right now, you just saved a filly from two bullies. Speaking of which,you turn around to see who they were bothering this time. The filly had a white coat,almost covered with dirt and small pebbles in her crimson two-toned mane from the two bullies. Then her eyes were an elegant blue, one of the most beautiful eyes I've seen, a sign of innocence.

"Please...don't hurt me"she said,barely audible.

"I would never even think about it"I told her

She looked up at me with those eyes with hurt in her eyes

"Hey,where do you live,I can take you home so your parents can help you"

She then started to cry "I don't have any"

That statement hitted me hard,this poor filly was an orphan. Afraid. Hurt. Worst of all she didn't really had anyone to actually care for her like a mother or father.

"I see...how about I can walk you to your place before the storm..". Lighting struck near and rain started to fall down. 'The orphanage is way too far away for us to walk,do I bring her home with me or what, I might get in trouble because I didn't bring her back'.

"Ok so here's what we do, we're going to my house since its closer. There's no way I'm letting you stay out here in danger."

The little filly didn't protest as she tried getting up but her legs were a little weak as she tried walking but instead was wobbling. I went up to her and picked her up,covering her with my coat as I jogged back home so I won't trip.

It didn't take long to go back to my home and I didn't waste a lot of time taking her to my bathroom where the shower is. I set her down on the tub and reached for the shower head,turning it on letting the water run onto the filly.

"Do you need help with the shower?" I asked

"Um..maybe with my mane"

"Ok sweetheart I'll get the soap and shampoo then". I did what I said while I gave her the sponge for her to wash herself,while she was doing that I washed her hair with the water first to take off the pebbles off her hair then took some shampoo to clean it fully.

"So what's your name sweetheart"?

"Um..it's Sweet Peppermint"

"Thats a cute name, I think its perfect for you.

"T-Thank you mister,what's your name?"

"Its Anon"(Insert your name if you didn't know what Anon means)

"I like that name"

"Thanks". You smiled and she smiles back at you

She would then ask you questions about you and your life and you try your best to explain that your from another world and many other information about you as you realize that you finally had a little friend to get you through this nasty storm.

After her bath,you left her to dry herself to give her some privacy,you grabbed your now soaked coat and placed it in the dirty laundry. You decided some dinner would be good right now as you go inside the kitchen. Some salad would do as your not a great cook and its a simple meal to make for yourself and your little guest.

As dinner was almost ready,Sweet Peppermint was already at the table waiting for the soon to be done salad as the toppings were being placed.

"Dinner is..ready"you said as you finally realize the filly was already waiting there. You grabbed two plates and putted them in their respective place on the table,then you poured the salad and then the both of you started eating. Surprisingly,Sweet Peppermint was eating most of her food considering her small body size.

"Hey if you want more,theres extra in the bowl"you said more jokingly than serious.

"Thank you Anon"she smiled

"Your welcome sweetheart"you smiled back.

After dinner the both of you were tired since it has been quite a day.

I got some pillows and led my guest to the guest bedroom,tucking her in to bed as she was half awake.

"Ok, Goodnight sweetheart"you said as you close the door but right before you did you heard her say

"Goodnight daddy".

Your heart almost stopped. 'Did she just say that'. You smiled as you realized you sorta were like a father figure to her. You closed the door as you went to your own room and put on your sleepwear and went to sleep and as you were sleeping, Sweet Peppermint woke up, scared of being alone she went and found you in your room asleep. She jumped up to the bed and slept beside you,now feeling safe and comfortable went to sleep.

Ok so I know theres gonna be mistakes while your reading this I just know it but anyway this was a new idea to me and I really liked it and hopefully you guys liked it too. I'm not the greatest writer or even close but hopefully you get the idea and enjoy. I'll continue this if I can and if you guys like it just review what you think about since it gives me the best idea to do for you guys.


	2. Daddy?

It was morning or well I thought it was as the storm still pounded the ground outside and on the roof of my house. I made some breakfast that I've always loved back at Earth,Pancakes. After eating and talking a little more, I played around and started tickling her making her squeal in joy then tried tickling me back but I protected my tickle spots,for the most part. After that little play time was over I decided maybe we could play some board games since we couldn't do anything outside considering the storm and since there's no electronics like tv's and phones back in Earth. She agreed and I got one of the few games I got and pulled out The Game of Pony Life(obviously the Game of Life).

I was trying to explain the way to play the game but before I did, she then claimed that she had already played the game with her old friends. She seemed sad to say so but before a tear came out I hugged her and comforted her, telling her that if they really were her friends, they would've never left and that I'm her true friend. That seemed to help her and we both started the game.

It was a close call but she won by around 60 bits by the end and it was a really fun game at the end. After her little gloating which surprised me a little considering yesterday but it gave me a good indicator of how confident she is with me now,which I'm glad with.

"Hey you know what I just realized Anon"? She asked

"Um what its it sweetheart"?

"You only have a filly as your child"

At first you didn't really thought about it but then you look at her again as she asked you

"Am I that filly"?

"Maybe she is".Is what all I said.

When I said that I saw that in her eyes she had hope,hope about me adopting her,hope of finally having a father.

Today has been a great day, it didn't matter to us that we couldn't play outside as we both played with each other,joke and laugh and hearing some music and laughing at some of the ridiculousness both of us had in our silly dance moves, it has been so far one of the best days I've ever had in my life, I felt that I wasn't in Equestria, I didn't even feel like I was in a world at all except of my own,where I would have my own rules and play however I wanted and this filly had made my world even better as she gave me a purpose to finally love like a father,to protect her at all cost,she is my world.

As I was spinning her in the air she made my day with one of the most beautiful yet simple sayings ever as she was resting after the big day we both had.

"I love you dad" she realized what she said this time and tried apologizing but I stopped her by shushing.

"Its ok, I love you too my little Peppermint."

"So does that mean you're gonna be my dad"?

"Of course sweetheart,at first I'm going to be honest with you all I really wanted to do was just to help you get back to the orphanage so you would be safe and all and that would be really it but I guess I was really happy that the storm came along and made us what we are right now,from strangers to a small family."

"I'm really happy I got to meet you and thank you so much,for just everything you've done for me, you took me into your care, fed me, took care of me, and so much in just these two days and I've never experienced such kindness and generosity from somepony. Thank you. Thank you so much-h."

She hugged me so tightly yet I didn't even care as her tears came rolling down her cheek and onto my shoulder. We hold on to this hug till I stopped and put her chin up a little to face me.

"I want you to remember this sweetheart, it doesn't matter how long we've known each other but I love you,I never won't stop that and I'll always be there for you, you have given me a reason to love somepony as my own daughter,you gave me light on to what I never thought I would get but you made it all possible.I've never been so grateful for somepony that I've met and I'll always I don't care how many times I will say it in the future, I love you Sweet Peppermint and I will fill in that void you wanted filled with since you were younger".

"Thank you daddy,I'll never forget those words."

We kept on hugging till we both slept in each others arms,waiting for the next day to come.

Sorry that this chapter was pretty short but I have probably wrote some beautiful as heck things in this chapter and yes I know the feels and all but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
